The Kamen rider of Equestria
by Kamen rider Legacy
Summary: When a human ends up in Equestria, kaijin enemies awaken and reek havoc on this peaceful land. Now it is up to him to fight the kaijin as Kamen rider Ultra and with the power of all other riders. Along the way he will learn friendship, adventure, and that he is not as normal as he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a story I thought of. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony. They belong to Toei and Hasbro. However I do own my OC and the plot of the story.**

**Reminder-This takes place in the middle of season one after episode 14 so Twilight isn't an Alicorn.**

* * *

On a starry night sky everything was quiet. But elsewhere by some docks there was someone there. He was walking by with his head slumped until he sat down and started to cry.

"Why must this happen to me?" he said to himself as he continued to sob.

His name was Cory Mulhall. Cory was your average teen, but he had a lot of problems in his life. Cory went to a high school near the area but he had a lot of trouble there. He had no friends, he was bullied often, and he was sad a lot. He had a loving family but he couldn't tell them about his problems because they wouldn't understand. He had told them he was going out for a walk but he secretly went to the docks to let out his emotions.

After a few minutes he got back up and pulled himself together. "I better get back," he said and started to walk away. But as he was leaving he started to hear electric noises and when he turned around he saw electricity swirling around and it created a giant multi-colored portal.

Cory tried to grab hold of something, but it was too late. The portal sucked him in. Soon the portal closed and everything was quiet again.

* * *

It was nighttime and all of Ponyville was asleep. But then the ground shook. In a treehouse home a purple unicorn was immediately woken up.

"Spike wake up," she said shaking her dragon assistant.

"Ugh, what is it Twilight? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to do this thing called sleep," Spike said groggily.

"There was a giant tremor just now, didn't you hear it?" said Twilight as she got out of her bed.

"You must have super hearing or something, I didn't hear anything," spike replied and tried to go back to sleep.

Twilight groaned at her dragon assistant and went downstairs and outside to investigate. When she went out she gasped at what she saw. It was a creature she had never seen before. This creature was bipedal with 5 digit hands. It had pinkish skin and a brown patch of hair on its head while the rest of its body was covered in clothes.

Twilight further investigated this creature and nudged it with her hoof and saw it was alive but unconscious. She looked all around for any signs of where it came from and she saw a giant multi-colored portal in the sky. After a minute it closed and twilight looked back at the creature. After a few minutes of thinking she used her magic and lifted the sleeping creature and went back inside the tree house. She then placed it on a couch and wondered what to do.

Spike came down and saw what was on the couch. "Uhh...Twilight…what is that?"

"I'm not sure spike. I have never seen or read anything like this before," she said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure Spike. I don't want to worry the princesses or make the entire town freak out. But if I don't then who knows what will happen when this thing wakes up," said the panicking mare as she paced around in a circle.

"Well, maybe we can get Fluttershy and the others in the morning," said spike.

"You're right spike, maybe fluttershy will know. After all, she is good with animals," said Twilight.

* * *

Elsewhere, there was something happening in the Everfree forest. Everyone knew that the forest was a scary place for multiple and obvious reasons but tonight, it had a more terrifying tone to it. A large roar was heard and a strange bipedal creature came out of the woods. The creature roared again and looked down and saw a small town not too far away. It started to laugh and grabbed an axe and slowly made its way towards the town.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was high in the sky. Back at the tree house Twilight was still watching the sleeping creature. The only difference was that there were 5 more ponies in the house. One was a blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. Another was orange, blond, and had a Stetson. There was a pink jumpy one with a curly mane. There was a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane. Finally, the last was a white unicorn with a designed purple mane.

"So twi, 'boat how long are we gonna wait fer the feller to wake up?" asked the orange one.

"I don't know Applejack, it's been asleep all night," answered a tired Twilight. She had been all night watching the mysterious creature in case it woke up.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I think that this is some kind of alien that came here to eat us or something," said the blue pegasus while flying with her hooves crossed.

"Maybe we should throw him a party since he _is_ a newcomer," answered the pink pony as she bounced up and down.

"Pinkie dear, how can you tell that it's a he?" asked the white unicorn.

"With my pinkie sense, DUH," answered the hyperactive pony, "You see-"

"Actually Pinkie, we don't want to know," Twilight said to her friend and turned to the yellow pegasus, "so Fluttershy, do you have any idea what he is."

"Sorry Twilight but I have never seen an animal like him before," Fluttershy answered in a soft voice.

"Well that isn't good," said Twilight.

"So then what are we going to do with this, this thing," said Rainbow Dash.

"I suppose that we are all going to have to wait until he wakes up," Twilight stated.

"Well that was a long wait. He's waking up!" said Pinkie joyfully and everyone looked and saw that he was sitting up.

Cory rubbed his head and opened his eyes. In front of him were 6 colored ponies and a baby dragon. _'What the? What's going on?'_ he thought to himself.

Twilight slowly approached him, "Um, hello, welcome to Equestria," she said nervously while forcing on a smile.

Cory's eyes widened in shock, _'Okay this is getting freaky and… wait, the portal, that's it!'_ he realized. Cory had seen enough Sci-fi to realize what was happening: The portal was a gateway to another dimension and when he was pulled into it he was pulled into another world where the dominant species was ponies instead of humans. However, it could still be a dream, so there was only one way to prove it. So if it failed, this was reality, no excuses. Cory rubbed his eyes and slapped his face twice. Nothing changed.

"Aw man, this is real life," he said.

"Of course this is real life silly, or else we wouldn't be here," said the pink pony.

"So who, or better yet _what_, are you exactly?" asked Twilight.

"My name is Cory and I am a human," he said.

"How did you get here, are you some sort of invader?!" said Rainbow as she flew into eye contact with him.

"Well, there was this portal and I suppose it sucked me into your world," Cory said calmly.

"Oh, I saw a portal when I first found you outside, I can't believe I actually forgot about that," Twilight facehoofed.

"Just in case, I'm watching you," said Rainbow and she flew aside.

Cory rolled his eyes; he was used to not being trusted. Then Twilight came up, "Um, maybe until we all get this whole thing sorted out…maybe we could be friends," she said hoping she said the right thing.

Cory's eyes widened again. Never had someone asked to be friends with him. He had always wanted friends but no one ever wanted to be his friend. Soon tears came out of his eyes.

Twilight saw this and started to worry, "Oh, was it something I said? I didn't mean to-" then Twilight was in a hug. She blushed slightly as cory hugged her.

As soon as he realized what he was doing cory immediately let go, "I'm sorry about that it's just, well, I never had friends before, no one ever wanted to be friends with me," he said.

The others looked sad after hearing this. "Well shoot, that ain't right at all," said applejack.

"That's right everypony deserves a friend," agreed pinkie who bounced joyfully.

Cory smiled but then the door swung open and a little yellow filly with a red mane and ribbon came in. "Twilight there's a weird monster out here an-" then she saw cory and screamed, "There's another one!"

"Apple bloom it's okay, he's not a…wait what monster?" said twilight and everyone except cory went outside and saw a strange creature. It was blue bipedal minotaur with a whitish armor-like body, while in its hand it held a giant axe.

"**Despair. All of you go into despair!"** it said and it fired fireballs at houses and they instantly burned up.

Cory looked out and his eyes widened in surprise, '_What!? That's impossible, that is the phantom Minotauros from Kamen rider Wizard. Maybe, the kaijin are real in this world.'_ He thought to himself.

"Twilight what is that thing," said Rainbow.

"I don't know, it looks like a minotaur but it isn't," replied twilight. But then the kaijin shot more fireballs and more structures were destroyed and ponies fled screaming.

"HEY! No one does that!" yelled rainbow and she flew at minotauros but she was knocked away by the phantom.

"Rainbow Dash!" the others yelled and ran over to her.

'_This is bad, I have to do something, but wh-," _cory stopped himself as he felt something odd in his pocket.

He pulled out a phone. It resembled a smartphone but its structure was different. Its color was yellow with a black touchscreen. At the bottom were four buttons. On the left side, there was a green ON button and below it was a red OFF button. On the right side was an orange INFO button. Finally, at the center was another red button that said HENSHIN.

Cory pressed the ON button and the screen showed a list of names and two arrows on the sides to go back and forth. _'This is unbelievably impossible; there is no way this would exist. This was just a fan creation, so how is it real?' _Cory thought._ 'This isn't a dream, so maybe when I entered the portal, it made this thing real,' _he answered. "Alright, here I go," he said.

The others ran over to a dazed rainbow dash. But then minotauros came over. **"Fall into despair,"** he said and he raised his axe. But something grabbed minotauros's arm, it was Cory.

"Hello Mr. Kaijin, I can tell that you really want to hurt these ponies. But they're my friends and I've never had friends before so…," cory punched the kaijin and kicked it away.

"…I'm going to have to defeat you," he said and held up the phone. He hit the ON button and hit the center button. Finally, he held it out in front of him, "Henshin!" he said. Then cory put it on his waist and a belt formed around his waist. Finally, to everyone's surprise, Cory was covered in some armor. He was now entirely silver with red insect-like eyes. He had a yellow belt with the phone in the center and on the right side of the belt was a red and blue button while on the left side was a golden button.

"Kamen rider Ultra," he said. Minotauros was unamused and charged at him. Big mistake. Ultra punched the kaijin and it instantly sent him back.

Minotauros was madder and charged again. This time cory pressed the red button on the side of his belt.

"**Sword"** The belt announced and a sword appeared in Ultra's hand. Minotauros tried to slash Ultra with his axe. But Ultra blocked it and slashed the phantom, making sparks fly off the kaijin. Next Ultra punched the kaijin in the face repeatedly and slashed him again, this time making the kaijin fly back.

"Oh, not enough?" said Ultra and he detached his phone from his belt and he looked at the list of names on the screen. He chuckled slightly and said, "This one is perfect for you." Cory pressed the name, making it highlighted in red, and pressed the HENSHIN button again.

Ultra held the device out in front of him again and said, "Henshin!" Then he reattached the phone to his belt, however, this time it transformed into a different belt. Then Ultra transformed into another rider. This rider had a silver torso, silver hands and boots, a black suit, a pair of red eyes, and had a red scarf. His new belt was silver and black and had a red center.

"Kamen rider Super-1," he said with a pose.

**Insert song- Kamen rider Super-1 Theme Song: /o4sJ7qm1NSM**

Minotauros brought out several gray stones and threw them and they transformed into golem-like monsters with spears. **"Ghouls attack!"** he ordered and the ghouls charged at super-1.

Super-1 punched and kicked each of the ghouls and they were instantly defeated. Next, he did a circular motion with his right arm.

"**Change- Elek Hands"** he said and his hands turned blue with several colors and an electric symbol. Next, Super-1 used his hands and fired beams of electricity at the ghouls and destroyed them. **"Change-Thermal Hands" **he said and his arms turned green. Next, he used the left hand and fired an icy spray that froze minotauros. Then, he used the right hand and fired a fire beam and blasted minotauros back.

"Time to finish this," said Super-1 and his belt turned back into the original one and Super-1 took the phone, pressed the Henshin button, reattached it, and he turned back into Ultra. Ultra pressed the golden button on his belt.

"**Full power" **the belt announced and Ultra's right foot swelled with golden energy and he jumped up, **"Ultra Kick" **he announced and slammed his foot into the kaijin, sending him back. When Ultra landed he turned around to face the ponies staring at him and snapped his fingers. Immediately after, minotauros exploded.

Cory detached the phone and his belt and armor disappeared. He went over to the others, ignoring all the eyes on him, and said, "Are you okay Rainbow Dash?"

"That. Was. AWESOME!" she said and flew around.

"So I take that as a yes?" said Cory.

"What-what was that?" asked Twilight.

"That was me as Kamen rider Ultra and Kamen rider Super-1," he answered.

Just then a bunch of ponies in armor came and surrounded cory. One came over to twilight. "Twily, are you alright, the princesses heard a monster was in town and I guess they were right," he said to Twilight.

"Shining armor, he-," she was cut off when he went over to cory, "You are under arrest for the attempted destruction of ponyville," he said with a glare.

"Oh crap," cory said knowing that this won't end well.

* * *

**A/N- Well, here is my story. Tell me if you like this or not, more epic chapters coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of this story so far.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony. They belong to Toei and Hasbro. However I do own my OC and the plot of the story.**

**Reminder-This takes place in the middle of season one after episode 14 so Twilight isn't an Alicorn.**

* * *

Cory's hands were now in shackles and he was escorted into a carriage. Twilight and her friends were trying to tell Shining Armor that he wasn't the kaijin, but to no avail.

"Shining, you don't understand, he isn't the monster," Twilight said to her brother.

"Well, there aren't any other strange creatures in town, so I think 'he' is the monster," said Shining Armor.

Cory remained quiet but listened to what the others were saying, "You know if I was a kaijin, which I'm not, don't you need some sort of proof to prove it," cory said calmly.

"Actually, I do have proof; Plenty of witnesses, destruction of the town, and this thing," Shining Armor said while levitating cory's phone, "This object, according to witnesses, said it made you turn into some armored thing."

"Really, so did they tell you what I did for them?" Cory asked.

"No, they couldn't describe it, which means that you are dangerous," Shining said while glaring, "And anything that endangers my sister has to deal with me."

Cory sighed; he knew that this was going to be a loooong day. The carriage closed and took off, taking cory to wherever he was going to be punished for a crime that he had nothing to do with. A few hours later the carriage stopped at its location, a castle on the side of a mountain. Cory had to admit, it was impressive, but then he remembered that he was still in trouble and he sighed again. He got out and to his surprise, his six friends were there.

"You're here too?" he asked.

"I convinced my brother to let us come, but I still can't convince him he's wrong," Twilight said sadly.

"It's alright," Cory said.

Then they all entered the castle. When they went into the throne room there were two beautiful-looking ponies. The tallest was probably cory's height, she was white and had a flowing multi-colored mane. The other was a little smaller and was dark blue with a blue sparkling mane. Both of them had horns and wings so they were probably the leaders of the world since there weren't any others like them.

"Hello," cory said but they didn't answer.

"So this is the monster that attacked Ponyville?" The white one said to Shining Armor.

"Yes Princess Celestia, we believe so," he said.

"I am not a monster," cory said calmly. The princesses both looked at him but didn't believe him either.

"If thou are innocent, then where is the real monster?" asked the blue one.

"I destroyed it," cory said truthfully, but that made only made the situation worse as guards pointed spears at cory.

"If you did destroy a creature then you are a monster," said Celestia but then Twilight and the others came up.

"Princess, he isn't a monster he saved us from the monster," Twilight said to her mentor.

"Yeah, he turned into this super cool guy and beat up the monster and its lackeys," said Rainbow. The princesses looked at each other after hearing that and looked back at the others.

Then Applejack came up, "It's true Princess, this feller saved us and protected the town."

Both of them looked at Applejack and back at cory. "Guards, release him," ordered Celestia.

"What?!" everyone else said in surprise.

"Applejack is the Element of Honesty, if she says that he is innocent then it is the truth," said Princess Celestia. So the guards unlocked the shackles on cory.

"I deeply apologize for my wrong assumption of you," said the princess.

"Apology accepted. So now that we have that out of the way, who are you two exactly?" asked cory.

"I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna. We are the rulers of Equestria and we raise the sun and moon," said Celestia.

Cory was now confused, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You _raise_ the sun and moon? Aren't they supposed to move on their own because they do in my world?"

Now everyone else was shocked. Then Rainbow Dash flew over to Cory, "Really? So I guess that plants and weather grow and move on their own too," she said and started to laugh.

"Yes actually, they do," answered cory. Now Rainbow stopped laughing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your world almost sounds like the opposite of our world," said Twilight.

"I guess so," cory replied.

"If we may ask...," Luna said and got his attention, "…How exactly did thou defeat the monster in Ponyville?"

Cory smiled, "I did it by becoming Kamen rider Ultra," he said.

"Kamen…rider, could you explain?" said Celestia confused at the term.

"Certainty, I could tell you, or I could show you instead," he said and grabbed his phone from Shining Armor. "This is my UltraDriver. It is my transformation device and information guide on the Kamen riders. Do you by chance have a projector that I could borrow?" he said and Celestia's horn lit up and a projector appeared in front of cory.

"Thank you, could someone please dim the lights?" he asked and curtains were pulled in front of the windows in the room and made it darker. "Thank you," cory said and pointed the projector at a wall.

Cory pressed the ON button on the driver and attached it to the projector. "To explain the Kamen Riders, I should probably show you the first one," he said to the group and he touched the first name of the list on his driver twice and two names were shown. He touched the first name of the two and pressed the INFO button and the projector turned on. Cory moved the projector back a bit and made a picture on the wall for everyone to see. The movie started to go and music started to play.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Ichigo Theme Song: Link- /P_1NA5irknA**

* * *

On the screen a man was there. He had a green torso, a black suit, silver gloves and boots, red scarf, and resembled a grasshopper. He fought a group of men in black skeletal suits before fighting a strange monster.

"**Rider Kick,"** he announced and slammed his foot into the monster and destroyed it.

* * *

The others were impressed by the video and Cory started to tell them about it, "This is Kamen rider Ichigo, the first kamen rider. Kamen riders are masked superheroes that fight against evil monsters called kaijin."

"Kai-jin," Twilight repeated, "So that monster in Ponyville was a kaijin?"

"Correct, the kaijin come in many varieties, each with their own special ability. That particular kaijin in town was Minotauros, a Phantom. Phantoms were once innocent people known as Gates. Gates are people who have magical potential but whenever a Gate gives in to despair, they give birth to a phantom and die in the process. Because of this, they are pursued by the Phantoms, who seek to create more of their kind." Cory explained earning shocked faces.

"That is horrible," said Rarity.

"Hey that monster did say something about despair back at town," said Rainbow.

"Um, do you think that there are more of those scary monsters?" said Fluttershy.

"Probably, there are still other types of kaijin: Grongi, Lords, Inves, Greeed, Fangire, Imagin, Makamou, and a bunch of others," Cory said and Flyttershy was now shaking with fear.

"Hey can you show us that one rider guy you used back there," said Rainbow.

"Kamen rider Super-1? Sure," and cory pressed a few buttons on his driver and new music started to play.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Super-1 Theme Song: Link- /o4sJ7qm1NSM**

* * *

On the screen Kamen rider Super-1 was shown fighting men dressed in red suits and using his different hands to defeat them showing that they were robots. Then it shows super-1 fighting a strange-looking monster.

"**Super Whirlwind Kick," **he announced and he slammed his foot into the monster.

"**Terror Macro!" **it shouted before exploding.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Rainbow said flying into eye contact with cory.

"Well, I guess that is kamen riders for you and I-," Cory stopped as he heard a familiar sound in his head, "Uh oh."

Then the curtains over the windows were shredded as eight Gelnewts came out. They used their giant shurikens and easily knocked out the guards.

"What are those?" said Twilight.

"Those are Gelnewts, they're a type of kaijin called Mirror Monsters. I don't think I need to explain why," said cory.

The princesses fired some beams at the kaijin. But to everyone's surprise, sparks flew off but the kaijin weren't damaged at all. The Gelnewts only laughed and threw their shurikens at the Alicorns and they were sent back.

"That's impossible, how can they be that powerful?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"Are you serious right now? Gelnewts are not that strong. It seems that your magic has no effect on kaijin," cory said an held out his UltraDriver.

"Henshin," he said and he attached the driver to his waist and his belt formed and he became Kamen rider Ultra. This time, he pressed the blue button on the side of his belt.

"**Gun,"** it said and a silver pistol appeared in Ultra's hand. The Mirror monsters charged at Ultra, but he fired laser blasts from his gun and sparks flew off them and this time damage was done. Two Gelnewts threw their shurikens at Ultra but he jumped over them and shot the gelnewts. Ultra pressed the golden button on his belt.

**=Full Power=**

The gun was now glowing with golden energy, **"Ultra Blast,"** cory announced and he fired a golden blast of energy and destroyed four gelnewts, making four orbs of energy hover at the top of the room.

Ultra pressed the blue button on his belt again and the gun disappeared, then he detached his driver. He pressed the arrow on the side a few times on the screen and new lists came up. He pressed one name twice and a new list of thirteen names were shown, "Hey Rainbow, get ready for some awesomeness," he said to his friend and he selected the top name and pressed the HENSHIN button. "Henshin," he said and reattached the driver to his belt.

Then his belt once again transformed into a different belt that was silver and had a card deck in the center. Ultra was then transformed into a different rider. This rider had a red suit, a silver torso, hints of black and silver, a silver face with a vent-like design with red eyes and a dragon face on the top of his head, and had a device on his left hand that resembled a dragon head.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Ryuki Theme Song: Link- /3CHoHu5xKsk**

* * *

"Kamen rider Ryuki," he said with a pose. Next, he took a card from the card deck on his belt, placed it in the device on his hand, and moved the head back.

**=Sword Vent=**

Then a sword flew out of nowhere and landed in Ryuki's hand. The Gelnewts charged but ryuki slashed them and kicked one into a wall. Three Gelnewts threw their shurikens but ryuki drew out another card.

**=Guard Vent=**

Then dragon-like shield arrays attached to his arms and he used them to block the shurikens. Ryuki ran and slashed the Gelnewts again and destroyed two of them, making two orbs of energy appear. Finally, Ryuki drew out another card.

**=Strike Vent=**

A red gauntlet that resembled a dragon's head flew onto ryuki's right hand while the Drag shields disappeared. Ryuki stepped back and fired a powerful blast of fire from the gautlet and destroyed the last of the gelnewts, making two more orbs of energy hover.

"That was even cooler than the last time, you did it!" cheered rainbow but cory took out the Drag Saber again while the Drag claw disappeared.

"Cory what are you doing? You beat them," said Twilight with a confused face.

"There's something else. The Gelnewts were only the pilot fish, which means that there's a shark nearby…" he said and turned to a nearby mirror, "…Found you," and he threw the sword into the mirror and the sword returned to him, but an Abysshammer flew out.

"What do you know, it actually was a shark," he said. The mirror monster looked up and went back into the mirror.

"Alright then, I'll fight you in the Mirror World," and cory ran straight towards the mirror.

"Cory what are you-," Twilight stopped when she saw cory go _into_ the mirror. The group gathered around the mirror but saw nothing. The princesses however, saw cory inside.

**In the Mirror World**

Cory went out and was in of the mirror world version of the throne room with the Abysshammer there. The shark fired its cannons at cory but he jumped up and punched the kaijin in the face and used his sword to slash him several times, knocking him back into the real world.

**Back in the real world**

Ryuki went back out into the real world and drew out another card.

**=Final Vent=**

Then a red japanese dragon flew out of the mirror. Fluttershy yelped in fright at seeing the dragon and went behind the others. Ryuki jumped in the air and the dragon breathed fire on him, surprising everyone, and ryuki slammed his foot into the mirror monster and destroyed it, making another orb of energy.

Ryuki landed without a burn or scratch on him and noticed his dragon eyeing the nine orbs of energy hovering at the top of the room, "Go ahead, eat up," he said and the dragon immediately flew up and absorbed the orbs of energy. "Thanks again, Dragredder," said ryuki and his belt turned back into the UltraDriver and he detached it making his armor and the dragon disappear.

Cory turned around to face the group who now had their jaws dropped, "What?" he asked.

"That defies the laws of logic," Twilight said in disbelief.

"That defies the laws of awesome," said Rainbow.

"Well thank you. That was kamen rider ryuki, I'd tell you about him but I just showed you," cory said proudly.

Celestia and Luna went up to him, "Thank you so much for helping us and again I apologize for assuming you were the monster," Celestia said.

"You're welcome, but now that this is done I just remembered something important: Where am I going to stay?" said cory.

"Maybe you can stay in Ponyville," offered Twilight.

Then Pinkie jumped up in front of Cory, "That's right, and we can start on your official 'Welcome to Ponyville and thanks for saving the town and Canterlot from those nasty monsters' party. There is so much to do; we need the cake, the streamers, the games, more cake, guests, presents, and more cake. What should the theme of your party be? Should it be a pony party or a human party? Well maybe a human party because you're a human. Wait! What does a human party look like? I'll figure it out later. I'm so excited, how about you!"

Cory just starred at pinkie before massaging his head, "Ugh, my brain hurts," and everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- In this chapter, Cory and the others return to town, but there are a few uninvited guests there.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony. They belong to Toei and Hasbro. However, I do own my OC and the plot of the story.**

**Reminder-This takes place in the middle of season one, so Twilight isn't an Alicorn.**

**Note- I can't show any links to kamen rider videos without the site messing them up. So you are all just going to have to look up their songs on your own. Sorry.**

* * *

Cory and the Mane six were now riding a train back to Ponyville. During the entire ride there, everyone on the train just stared at cory. Then again, they never have seen a human before so it was understandable but slightly annoying. When the train stopped everyone got off.

"So now that we have the whole situation under control, what now?" said cory.

"Well once we get to the library, you can tell us all about those Kamen riders and Kaijin you were talking about. No one, not even the princesses have heard of those before," said Twilight eagerly.

"Well, maybe later," Cory said and then Pinkie jumped in front of him.

"Don't forget that you still have to go to my welcome party," she said nudging him with her hoof.

Cory couldn't help but laugh, "Allow me to answer you with a question: Why would I miss a party for me?" he said.

"I have no idea," she responded and they both laughed.

Then cory got an idea, "Hey, since I'm going to stay here for a while, how about you show me around the town," everyone immediately went up to him and offered places to see. Maybe cory shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Everfree forest something was happening. Two kaijin were there, one resembled a bat and the other resembled a bee. They spoke in an unknown language but what they were implying was clear. The bee kaijin pointed at the town and flew up while the bat remained in the shadows.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Cory and the others were finally there. Rarity was showing cory around Carousel Boutique. When he looked around he saw a little white filly with a pink and purple mane. One thing odd about her, like that other filly he saw earlier, she didn't have a mark on her flank. She was shocked by his appearance (apparently he was getting a lot of that today). Cory smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hello, my name is Cory what's yours?" he asked.

"S-Sweetie Belle," she answered.

"Well that's a cute name," he said and she laughed. Rarity came over and saw Sweetie Belle and Cory.

"Oh Cory, I see you have met my little sister," she said.

"Yes, but you remind me of a little filly I saw earlier what was her name again?" cory pondered.

"That was Sweetie Belle's friend Applebloom," Rarity answered and Sweetie Belle immediately looked at cory with joy.

"You met Applebloom?! This is great because maybe you can help us," she said.

"What do you need help with?" Cory asked.

"Maybe you can help us get our Cutie Marks," she said with excitement.

Cory was slightly confused, "What is that?" he asked and Sweetie Belle's jaw dropped.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is?" she said shocked.

"Not really," he answered.

"A Cutie Mark is a symbol of a pony's talent. Me, Applebloom, and our friend Scootaloo are the only ones in our class that don't have our cutie marks," she said sadly.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to help, but I can tell you this: If someone puts they're mind to something and tries hard enough then they can accomplish anything," he said and she smiled but then there was a scream outside.

* * *

Outside, a mare was thrown into a wall by a kaijin. Cory and Rarity ran out and saw what was happening.

"Grongi," cory said.

"What did you say?" asked rarity confused at the word.

"That kaijin is a Grongi, and if I recall correctly, this is Me-Badjisu-Ba," cory stated before pulling out his UltraDriver and held it out "Henshin!" and he turned into Kamen rider Ultra.

The Grongi was about to attack the mare again but Ultra jumped up and kicked the grongi in the face. The kaijin was flown back and Ultra turned to the mare, "Get to safety," he said and she went off. Ultra turned back to the grongi, it spoke in an unknown language but cory seemed to understand. He spoke back to the monster in the same language and they seemed to be having a conversation. All the ponies looked back and forth at the two in confusion. Soon Twilight and the others came and they saw what was happening.

"Hey Twilight, you're an expert on stuff, what are they saying?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't have a clue," Twilight admitted. Twilight knew many things and a language or two was part of that, but this language, she was baffled that it wasn't even familiar.

After a few more seconds of talking, Ultra and Me-Badjisu-Ba charged and fought each other. The grongi flew up and fired stingers from his wrist at ultra, but he dodged them and pressed the blue button on his belt.

**=Gun=**

Ultra's gun appeared in his hand and he shot the grongi down. Ultra pressed the blue button again and the weapon disappeared. Next, Ultra detached his driver and pressed a few buttons, "Henshin!" he said and reattached the belt. His belt transformed into a different one and he became a new rider. This rider had a silver torso, a mostly blue and some black body, as well as a silver face with red bug eyes. Unlike the other riders he had used, this one looked more like a robot.

"Kamen rider G3," he said.

The grongi was a little surprised but fired some wrist needles at the rider. However, sparks flew off but the needles didn't cause a hint of damage. The grongi was confused and G3 took the advantage and took a gun out from his right hip and fired round after round at the grongi. Sparks flew and the kaijin was sent back. The grongi tried to fly away but G3 fired more rounds and the grongi landed back to Earth (or Equestria in this case). G3 took out another object from his left arm and attached it to his hand and it turned into a sword. G3 slashed the kaijin before punching it into a wall.

G3 grabbed Me-Badjisu-Ba by the neck and started to speak in the strange language with it again. After the grongi responded G3 threw him back into the center of the area. G3 pulled out another object from his right leg and attached it to the gun and formed a bigger weapon. He used it and shot a round at the grongi. G3 turned to face the now starring crowd, snapped his fingers, and the grongi immediately blew up.

G3's belt turned back into the UltraDriver and he detached the phone, making his armor disappear. However, Instead of going to his friends, Cory walked ahead. The others were curious and ran up to him.

"Hey Cory, you beat the big baddie, so where are you going?" asked Rainbow as she flew next to him.

"I'm going to the Everfree Forest," he said and everyone did a gasp.

"What! Now why the hay would you go on and do that?!" asked Applejack.

"Because he told me to," cory replied.

"He? You mean that kai-jon thing?" said Rainbow.

"Kai-JIN, and yes. He told me to go to the forest," cory informed.

"Wait, you knew what he was saying? What were you guys even saying?" asked Twilight in astonishment.

"Well… when I got there he was annoyed I let his victim escape so I told him I knew about the geguru and would stop him and any other grongi. He got mad and said he'd kill me. Blast, punch, kick and blast later, I demanded if there were any other grongi and he told me that Zu-Gooma-Gu was in the forest. I guess you can figure out the rest," Cory explained.

"How do you even know if that thing was telling the truth?" questioned Twilight.

"Because the grongi play by their rules in the geguru, if they have any honor at all, it's for their tribe and the geguru," cory stated.

"Um, what exactly is this geguru?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's a killing game the grongi play. They go and kill as many as they can, each victim they kill is a point for their game so they can get enough points and win by a set date," said Cory and he immediately regretted saying it as he saw Fluttershy shake like a leaf in fear.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy, but point blank, I have to go to the forest to stop the grongi before it's his turn to play the geguru," said cory.

"Well then we're going with you," said Rainbow bravely.

"Thanks for being loyal, but the grongi are, well…different from most kaijin?" cory started, "The grongi tend to be a little more savage."

"We saw a whole set of at least three different types of these monsters already today and it isn't even dark, we'll go with you," said Twilight and they all went off.

* * *

The gang was now at the front of the Everfree Forest. "Alright, let's go," said Cory but the ponies didn't move, "Aren't you guys coming?" he asked them.

"Are you sure we should do this?" said Fluttershy as she hid her face in her long pink mane.

"What's wrong with the forest, it looks normal to me?" cory asked, confused at his friends' actions.

"The Everfree forest is a really dangerous and scary place," said Twilight, "The first time we went in here, we were almost killed several times."

Cory's eyes widened, "What's dangerous and scary about this place then?"

"Well, everything is different, the weather moves on its own and plants grow on their own and wild animals are in the forest," stated Twilight.

"So? That's exactly what it's like in a forest back in my home," cory said and rolled his eyes before going into the wacko woods. The others started to get worried and followed him inside.

* * *

The seven were walking through the forest and so far nothing dangerous happened.

"Well we have been here for a few minutes and I don't see anything dange-," cory stopped when a bat-like grongi jumped out in front of the group. It spoke in the same unknown grongi language and cory replied back in the same speech. The kaijin seemed shocked, not that cory knew the language but what he said in it, and the grongi charged. But cory dodged and took out his UltraDriver, "Henshin!" and he turned into kamen rider ultra. Ultra pressed the red button on his belt.

**=Sword=**

Ultra's sword appeared in his hand and he slashed the grongi, making sparks fly. Ultra pressed the red button again, making the sword disappear before detaching his driver. He pressed a few buttons before holding it out in front of him, "Henshin!" he said before reattaching it. The belt transformed into a new belt and Ultra transformed into a new rider.

This rider had a red torso, a black body with gold bands around his ankles, wrists, and knees, and had a silver beetle-like face with red eyes and golden horns.

"Kamen rider Kuuga!" he said and assumed a pose.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Kuuga theme song**

* * *

"**Kuuga,"** the monster said. To everyone's surprise, they actually understood what it said. The monster looked slightly scared but flew up and dived at kuuga.

Kuuga responded by jumping up and kicking the grongi through several trees. The grongi uneasily got up and tried to retreat but kuuga jumped over and grabbed the grongi and punched the monster several times before punching it in the face, sending it flying. The monster just barely got up; obviously some of its bones were broken from the force. It tried to fly off but his one of his wings was broken from the force as well.

Just then, three more grongi jumped out. One resembled a chameleon, another resembled a rhino, and the last resembled a hermit crab. They spoke in their language and the chameleon grongi nodded and grabbed Zu-Gooma-Gu and they turned invisible. The rhino and the crab faced kuuga and were ready to fight.

"Zu-Zain-Da and Me-Gyarido-Gi, let's go," said cory and they fought.

Zu-Zain-Da charged, but kuuga jumped over him and punched Me-Gyarido-Gi in the face. The rhino grongi charged again and tried to stab kuuga with his horn, but kuuga grabbed him by the horn and repeatedly punched him in the face.

Kuuga jumped over and held out his arm, "Chou Henshin!" he said and his red eyes and red armor turned blue. He grabbed a broken branch turning it into a blue staff weapon. Kuuga jumped up and whacked each grongi with the staff.

"Chou Henshin!" he said, this time his eyes turned purple and his armor turned into a bulkier silver and purplish armor while his staff turned into a purple and gold sword. The rhino grongi charged into him, but nothing happened. Kuuga used his sword and slashed the grongi several times.

"Chou Henshin!" kuuga said and he turned back into his red form. The crab grongi tried to slash kuuga with his wrist blades, but kuuga dodged and kicked the kaijin in the gut, sending him flying back. Then Kuuga took a step back and his right foot swelled with energy. He jumped up and kicked the grongi and destroyed him. The rhino grongi saw this and escaped.

Kuuga's belt turned back into the UltraDriver and he detached it, turning back to cory. "Well, I guess I have to fight the Grongi now," he said and walked over to his friends who were awestruck at what happened.

"What. Was. That?" said Twilight who was completely shocked.

"What was what?" asked Cory.

"You when you turned into that red punchy guy and that blue jumpy guy and that purple tough guy," said pinkie joyfully.

"Well, that was Kamen rider Kuuga. I guess I forgot to mention the form change," said cory.

"Form change? What's that?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, a lot of kamen riders can change their forms to match the battle," cory stated.

"That does make sense darling, those colors matched you perfectly each time," said Rarity.

Cory laughed, "I guess so, anyway, since the kaijin are gone for now, we should go back," said cory.

"That's right, and we have to have your welcome party," said pinkie as she bounced up and down happily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Cory and Pinkie gasped.

"You…forgot? You said you wouldn't forget," said pinkie in a stern voice.

Cory laughed more, "Even when you act stern you're still cute pinkie," he said and everyone laughed and they made their way outside the forest.

"Hey wait, I forgot to ask, how do you know that grongi language anyway?" said Twilight.

Cory stopped and thought, "You know, now that you mention it, I have no clue," cory said truthfully, "Maybe it's because I have the UltraDriver or something, anyway let's get back," said cory and they did. But cory was still unsure, _'How did I learn that language?'_ he thought but shook the thought and left with his friends.

* * *

Somewhere in the Everfree, groups of grongi were there in a village-like area. The chameleon grongi materialized with the bat grongi at the leader's hut.

(Grongi Language translated)

"**Why are you back so soon?" **the leader asked.

"**I-I was waiting for my turn in the Geguru, but someone appeared and said he killed a grongi and he would kill me if I participated in the game," **Zu-Gooma-Gu said.

"**Do tell, who was this person that made you stop?" **the leader asked in a harsher tone.

"**It… it was… Kuuga," **the bat grongi answered and the other grongi stared.

"**Kuuga?! Ha! Kuuga is a myth, a legend, a story told to grongi children. Tell me who it really was before I make you tell," **the leader said making other grongi back away.

"**He doesn't lie," **said a voice and Zu-Zain-Da appeared. He was clutching his side and stumbled across,** "We saw Kuuga, he killed Me-Gyarido-Gi and when we found Me-Badjisu-Ba, there was nothing left of him," **the rhino grongi said before collapsing.

A female leopard grongi immediately went over,** "He is greatly injured, we must do something," **she said to the grongi leader.

"**Take him to ****Nu-Zajio-Re, and have him help Zain," **ordered the leader and they did.

"**Everyone, listen," **he began and the grongi turned to him, **"If Kuuga is real and here, the grongi race is in trouble, until we know more and find the Go group, the Geguru will be halted," **he finished and some grongi groaned. The leader slammed his fist, silencing the grongi and stood up,** "If any of you have a problem, say it now," **and everyone was silent.

The leader opened his hut and was revealed to be N-Daguva-Zeba in his imperfect form,** "Even if I do not have all my power, I am still very powerful, but once we know more about this and have the aid of the Go we will continue the geguru and release my brother. Until then, relax and heal your injuries," **he said before going back into his home. The grongi relaxed slightly knowing he was gone and went on with daily life.

Zu-Gooma-Gu was being taken to Nu-Zajio-Re as well, **"Soon, I'll get back at Kuuga for this,"** he said.

* * *

**A/N- If anyone out there has a particular rider that they want me to use, tell me in the reviews. If I don't use that rider, I'm already planning on using him in a future chapter, so ask away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- In this chapter, when Fluttershy and Twilight look for something in the Everfree Forest, they run into trouble.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony. They belong to Toei and Hasbro. However, I do own my OC and the plot of the story.**

**Reminder-This takes place in the middle of season one, so Twilight isn't an Alicorn.**

**Kamen rider Cross: Thank you for your review and good job on your stories, I'm a big fan. Everyone, go to Cross's stories and Favorite/Follow.**

**1250nick: Thanks for the thought. I'll take it into consideration.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, Cory was going through the town to take in the new sights. It had been two days since he fought the grongi and when Pinkie Pie said she can throw a party, she can _throw _a party. But with a new world and new people he didn't know too well, it was hard to adapt.

As he was walking towards the edge of town he saw a small cloud with a familiar blue pegasus on it.

"Hey Rainbow, what are you doing?" he asked her while she laid on her cloud, he never did understand how they can lay on them without falling through.

"That's just it! Nothing! There's nothing _to_ do, I finished all the cloud work and there's nothing else to do, it's so boring!" she said and flopped back on her cloud.

Cory put his hand to his jaw and thought. Then an idea came, "Say Rainbow, do you by chance like Rock 'N Roll," he asked and she immediately looked back at cory.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"This is perfect because I've been wanting to use this rider since forever," he said and he pulled out his UltraDriver. He pressed a few buttons, "Henshin!" he said before placing the driver on his waist. The driver turned into a different belt and cory turned a new rider.

This rider had a green body, white hands and white gauntlets, and had a red sash over his upper torso. Unlike other riders cory had used, this one had a bunch of white line markings over his face and on his forehead he had a small golden oni face.

Electricity circled his body before moving his arm to the side and shaking it off. Rainbow and the bystander ponies were astounded. "Whoa, who's this rider guy?" said Rainbow.

"Kamen rider Todoroki," he said and assumed a pose.

"This guy doesn't really look like those other rider guys of yours," said rainbow as she flew around Todoroki.

"That's because Todoroki here is an oni rider," explained Cory but that only made her more confused, "I'll explain later but for right now, just enjoy the show," he said.

Cory grabbed a guitar-like weapon from his back and flipped the base of it around, giving it a more guitar look. He detached his belt buckle and attached it to the guitar, making it spread its edges.

"Here I go," Cory said and he started to play the instrument **(A/N- For the music, look up Kamen rider Hibiki episode 19 and skim ahead to 2:32)**. More and more ponies came to see, and before long, Cory had his own little concert. When Cory finished he saw the crowd and that he was face-to-face with Rainbow Dash.

"That. Was. Awesome! Do it again," rainbow said, obviously not bored anymore.

But before Cory could do it again, there was a scream. He looked where the scream was and he saw a kaijin. It looked like a giant cat but had a dozen tails.

"Makamou!" said Todoroki.

"Huh?" said rainbow.

"Makamou, it's another type of kaijin and this Makamou is a Bakeneko. Everyone, you need to go, the makamou is a type of kaijin that actually will eat you, so go!" Todoroki warned and most of the ponies fled after hearing this.

The Bakeneko ran after his prey but Todoroki got in its way and punched the kaijin in the face. "This is a coincidence, I became an oni and a makamou showed up, heh. Well, here I go!" he said and punched the kaijin in the face multiple times repeatedly. The cat kaijin started to stumble, so as a last resort, he ripped two of his tails off and the tails became two one-tailed bakenekos.

Todoroki was about to continue when he heard cheering. He looked up and on top of a house he saw a stallion and a mare cheering for the _Kaijin_. Both of them were grey and had black manes. For their cutie marks they had a painted symbol of Bakaneko's face.

"Oi, you two are the makamou's parents," said Todoroki and the pair were shocked that he saw through their disguise.

"**That's not good, the oni has common sense,"** said the stallion in a feminine voice.

"**How is there even an oni, their just bedtime stories for young Makamou?"** said the mare in a masculine voice.

The gruesome twosome jumped off in a feline way and landed next to the original bakeneko. **"Do your best,"** the mare said and the pair stood up and hugged the monster.

The three kaijin charged at Todoroki. Todoroki punched one in the face but the other two jumped up and slashed him. Todoroki tried to slash them with his guitar, but they kept jumping over him. Finally, Todoroki slashed one and hurled the other two away. He stabbed his guitar in the ground before electricity swirled around his body. He jumped up and did an electric punch that destroyed a bakeneko. He ran over and did an electric kick to the other one, destroying it as well. The original ripped off more of its tails and more copies were made.

"Alright then, try this on for size," cory said and he placed the belt buckle on the guitar again and played it. This time, a different tune was played and electricity surged through him. He finished by flipping the base again, whirling the guitar in the air, and stabbing it in the ground. The makamou's parents hugged each other as they, and the other copies, were consumed in an explosion that destroyed them.

The original howled and charged at Todoroki. Todoroki kicked it and stabbed it with his guitar.

"**Ongeki Zan - Raiden Gekishin," **Todoroki announced and stated to play the guitar. Every second Todoroki played faster and faster, making energy waves go out of the guitar and into the makamou. Todoroki finished, snapped his fingers, and the Bakeneko exploded.

The ponies came back and started to applaud the rider for saving them. Rainbow Dash flew back into cory's face, "That was so cool!" she said excitedly. Todoroki removed the UltraDriver and turned back into cory.

"Well I guess I should get back," said cory and he left.

Unbeknownst to everyone, two bipedal creatures had been watching the battle in an alleyway. One was entirely black and the other was entirely white. Each of them held an odd-looking golden staff. They looked at each other, nodded, and left.

* * *

Cory went into the Golden Oaks Library and found Spike organizing the books. "Hey Spike, have you seen Twilight," cory asked the baby dragon.

"Oh yeah, she said that she was going to Fluttershy's, she said that Fluttershy had been seeing something weird by her home and asked Twilight to check it out," said Spike.

"Hmmm, I think I'll go too, there's a 50/50 chance of it being a kaijin," said cory and he left.

* * *

Twilight was with Fluttershy in the Everfree Forest. She never really understood why her shy friend lived so close to such a dangerous place, even more dangerous now that there are kaijin. But nonetheless, if Fluttershy came to Twilight to check out a problem, it had to be pretty important. Well, most of the time.

"So Fluttershy, what exactly is the problem?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you see, I keep hearing these sounds in the forest and the animals are starting to get scared so, if it's not too much trouble, could you help me see what is making those sounds," said Fluttershy in her quiet voice.

"Sure Fluttershy," Twilight said and they went into the forest to investigate, neither of them aware that they were being watched by a strange bipedal creature.

* * *

As Twilight and Fluttershy ventured into the forest, they didn't see one thing out of place.

"I'm sorry Twilight, maybe it wasn't anything after all," Fluttershy said sadly.

"It's okay Fluttershy, we still haven't seen everything yet and-, " Twilight was cut off as a kaijin jumped out of nowhere. It looked like a humanoid spotted leopard with a red scarf. It stared at the two mares and did a hand gesture. A bight halo appeared over his head and after the halo vanished the kaijin charged at the two ponies.

Twilight and Fluttershy ran as fast as they could but the kaijin jumped over them and blocked their escape. Twilight fired some magic beams at the monster, but nothing happened. The kaijin laughed and made its way toward them. Suddenly, blasts of energy hit the kaijin and it was sent flying into a tree. The two mares look over and saw Kamen rider Ultra with the UltraGun.

"I was right, it was a kaijin. If I recall, this is a Lord, Pantheras Luteus to be exact," said Ultra and he detached his UltraDriver and pressed a few buttons, "Henshin!" he said and reattached the driver. His belt turned into a different one and Ultra turned into another rider.

This rider was mainly black, save for a gold and silver torso. His face had red bug-eyes and a pair of golden horns. "Awaken the soul, Kamen rider Agito," he said with a pose.

"**Agito!"** the kaijin said and charged at the new rider. Agito responded by jumping up and kicking the Lord in the face. The kaijin tried to slash agito, but he dodged and punched the lord repeatedly before kicking Luteus away. The monster tried again but agito threw him into a tree.

Agito assumed a new pose, making two smaller pairs of golden horns reveal themselves. A symbol of energy, resembling agito's face appeared underneath the rider. The energy was then absorbed into agito's feet. He jumped up and slammed his energized foot into the lord.

The Lord flew through several trees from the power of the kick. The halo appeared over its head again before it exploded.

Agito removed the UltraDriver and turned back to Cory. He went over to his friends, who were amazed at what they saw,

"Are you two alright?" cory asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We're alright," said Twilight and cory sighed in relief.

"Um, thanks for saving us," said Fluttershy smiling.

"You're welcome. But one thing bugs me, why would a Lord attack you? Lords only attack beings with above normal abilities," cory pondered. He tapped his chin in thought before looking at Twilight's unicorn horn and Fluttershy's pegasus wings.

"Oh, I get it," cory realized.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I think that unicorns and pegasi fall into the Above-Normal category," cory told them, earning shocked faces, "But when and if the Lords do come back, I'll protect you all," cory assured them, and their faces brightened. They made their way out of the freaky forest, but were unaware that four kaijin were watching them.

One resembled a snow leopard with a blue scarf, another resembled a black panther with a yellow scar, the third looked like a red version of luteus but with a black scarf, and finally, the last was a female that had a spotted scarf. The kaijin were Pantheras Albus, Tristis, Rubeo, and Magistra.

"**So… Agito exists,"** Magistra said.

"**It makes sense, we have heard rumors that the grongi encountered a being similar to Agito," **said Albus.

"**Don't speak of that scum! The grongi are our enemies," **said Rubeo.

"**We need to inform Taurus about this, he'd be interested in something for once," **said Tristis.

"**Good idea, Tristis" **said Magistra as she placed her hand on Tristis's cheek.

"**The grongi are trying to find the Go for their game, but we are on the verge of finding our masters as well**," said Albus and the kaijin went back into the forest.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you think of this story so far, and if anyone out there has a particular rider that they want me to use, tell me in the reviews. If I don't use that rider, I'm already planning on using him in a future chapter, so ask away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- In this chapter, Imagin appear and later on, four certain imagin appear as well.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony. They belong to Toei and Hasbro. However, I do own my OC and the plot of the story.**

**Reminder-This takes place in the middle of season one, so Twilight isn't an Alicorn.**

* * *

The sun had just come up a little while ago and Cory was already having the biggest headache of his life. In the Library, Twilight kept asking him questions about the humans, kamen riders, and kaijin.

"…So with that being said, it is really important that I need to know this because with everything that's happened this week, it's crucial so that-," Twilight was cut-off when cory gently put his hand over her muzzle.

"Listen Twilight, I have been here for six days, I know that you want to know everything about, well, everything, but the truth is… you're being slightly paranoid. The kaijin haven't appeared in three days, and if they do, I will take care of them. So the real question is: Why are you freaking out?" cory said and he removed his hand.

After hearing his words, Twilight's ears flopped down. "I'm sorry, it's just… all of this is new and I don't know anything about it. That's horrible because literally anything could happen and I can't disappoint Princess Celestia."

"It will be fine Twilight, I mean, what's the chance of a new enemy just turning up like that," cory said and he snapped his fingers. Just then, there was a scream outside, Cory and Twilight went out and saw three kaijin. They resembled blue and grey moles with black jackets and weapons for hands.

"Imagin!" cory said instantly recognizing the kaijin.

"Imagin?" said Twilight.

"They're a type of kaijin that can go through time," said cory.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about. There's another type of monster and this one can go through time," Twilight said annoyed.

"Fine, I get it," cory sighed as he took out his driver. He pressed a few buttons and this time, a silver belt appeared on his waist, while the driver turned in a black passport-like device.

He swiped the pass over the belt and he was encased in a black and silver armor. Next, he pressed the red button on the belt and an electric tune played. "Henshin!" cory said and he swiped the pass over the belt again. But this time, nothing happened.

"Huh? What's going on?" cory said.

"Is something supposed to happen?" asked Twilight as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe I did it wrong," cory said and he pressed the red button and swiped the pass over the belt again. Still, nothing happened.

"Come on!" cory said annoyed, "Fine, I'll just use Ultra," the passport turned back into his driver and he pressed a few buttons on it and the silver belt disappeared. Next, he placed the phone on his waist, becoming Ultra.

* * *

The three imagin cornered a blue mare and threw a bunch of flowers on the ground. **"This is what you wanted: Flowers for your anniversary. Contract complete," **the center imagin said. But before they could do anything, energy blasts shot them, knocking them away. Kamen rider Ultra came into the view holding his pistol. "Get to safety," cory advised and the mare nodded and left.

"**How dare you ruin our contract!" **hissed the mole imagin with a drill hand.

"**Let's get him boys," **the mole imagin with a claw hand said and they charged at Ultra.

Ultra dodged the claw mole's attack and punched it away. The other two jumped up but Ultra shot them both with his gun. Next, Ultra pressed the red button on his belt.

**=Sword=**

The UltraSword materialized in Ultra's hand and he slashed all three of the imagin in a row. He pressed the red button again, making the sword vanish, and pressed the golden button.

**=Full Power=**

Ultra's right fist swelled with golden energy. **"Ultra Punch!" **he announced and punched the mole imagin with the drill hand.

Ultra pressed the gold button on his belt again.

**=Full Power=**

Ultra's right foot swelled with energy and he jumped up. **"Ultra Kick!"** he announced and he jumped up and slammed his foot into the imagin with the claw hand.

Ultra landed and snapped his fingers. Immediately after, both imagin exploded.

"**You'll pay for this," **the last imagin threatened and burrowed away in the ground.

Ultra ran over to the hole, but didn't see anything. "Well, he's gone," ultra said before removing his armor.

Twilight ran over to cory, "Are you okay," Twilight asked.

"Of course, why are you asking?" cory replied back.

"Wasn't something wrong with your device?" Twilight reminded.

"I'm not sure what that was. That hasn't happened before," cory said.

"Do you think it's broken or malfunctioning?" Twilight said.

"Well, I almost turned into the rider I was trying to, so I don't think so," he replied, "But for right now, we need to find the imagin before it comes back to go through time."

Twilight looked confused, "I don't understand."

"The Imagin have no physical form, so they need to make contracts with people or in this case, ponies, to get one. A contract is a wish offered by the Imagin. The Imagin and the contractor are tied together until the Imagin fulfills that wish. Once completed, the Imagin goes back to the contractor's most treasured memory to destroy the past and make it more suitable for the other Imagin," cory explained.

Twilight's jaw dropped to the floor after hearing this, "That's horrible! We have to stop it!"

"Right, and compared to where the kaijin usually appear, I have a guess on where the imagin escaped to," said cory.

* * *

Cory and the mane six were going through the Everfree Forest. Since the kaijin have appeared in the forest before, it's likely that the imagin escaped to the forest as well. They went into the forest and looked all around.

"So cory, have you figured out what happened to you back there when you couldn't turn into another rider?" asked Twilight.

"Not a clue, I don't understand why it didn't work," cory said.

"So who was the rider guy you were gonna use to beat the thing anyway," Rainbow said to cory, hovering next to him.

"Oh, I was supposed to turn into Kamen rider De-," cory was cut-off when the mole imagin burst out of the ground.

"Hey, you were right, the big meanie was in the forest," said pinkie.

"Alright imagin, time to finish what we started," said cory but the mole imagin only laughed.

"**There is one thing that you don't know,"** the imagin said.

"And what would that be?" said cory as he got out his driver.

"**The thing about me and my brothers, we aren't triplets… we're ****quintuplets," **the imagin said and two more mole imagin jumped onto the scene.

"So? I beat you before and I can do it again, Henshin!" cory announced and turned into Ultra.

Two of the imagin charged and tried to slash Ultra. He managed to catch their weapon hands but the other mole fired lasers at Ultra, making sparks fly off. The other imagin took the advantage and slashed the rider making more sparks fly off. Ultra got up, but the imagin burrowed away in the ground. Ultra looked around to see where the imagin headed off to, but they burst out of the ground and struck him.

Just then, a yellow orb of energy came and went inside Ultra. **"So this is where you imagin punks went,"** Ultra said but in a different voice as he got up.

The ponies and the kaijin were confused, **"What happened to his voice, did we strike him that hard,"** said the imagin with a claw hand, the other two just shrugged.

"**Oi, there's nothing wrong with my voice you mole punks," **'Ultra' said. Ultra detached the driver and pressed the same order of buttons cory tried before, making the silver belt appear and turning the driver into the passport.

He pressed the red button and the electric music played again. **"Henshin!"** he announced and slid the passport over the belt.

**=Sword Form=**

Ultra's armor faded, replaced by the same black and grey armor from before. This time, a red 'peach' slid over his face and split, making a mask. At the same time, six pieces of red and silver armor appeared and attached to his torso. The new rider grabbed two parts on his belt and attached them. He threw another piece in the air, attaching the last one, and the other piece fell back down and connected, making a sword with a red blade.

"**Ore… Sanjou!" **the rider announced.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Den-o theme song- Double action sword Form**

* * *

"**Listen up you freaks, I'm Kamen rider Den-o, and from start to finish I'm at a climax. Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!" **the rider roared and charged at the imagin.

He repeatedly slashed and slashed the moles. The moles tried to burrow away again, but Den-o threw the sword and slashed them in a row.

'_**Sempai, it's my turn'**_ a voice said in den-o's head. **"Ahh, are you serious?! I just got started,"** the rider complained, making everyone look at him confused.

"**Fine! But you owe me for this,"** he said and pressed the blue button on the belt and an aquatic tune played. Next, he swiped the pass over the belt again.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Den-o theme song- Double action Rod Form**

* * *

**=Rod Form=**

The armor faded and a new armor appeared. A blue sea turtle slid down and morphed into a blue mask with orange eyes. Six new pieces of armor came and attached to his torso, making it blue and silver. He pulled the sword apart and reattached it in a different form and it turned into a pole-like weapon.

"**Mind if I reel you guys in?"** he said.

The moles looked confused but ran over and tried to slash him. Den-o used his pole and blocked the attacks and used it to slash them away. A mole with a drill hand tried to slash him, but the rider used the pole and stabbed him. He lifted the mole into the air before slashing and destroying him.

'_**Kamenoji, it is my turn'**_ another voice said in den-o's head. **"Okay Kin-chan, just don't overdo it,"** den-o advised and pressed the yellow button on his belt, playing a chiming tune, before swiping the pass.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Den-o theme song- Double action Axe Form**

* * *

**=Axe Form=**

The armor faded and a yellow axe slid down the rider's face, making a yellow mask with a blade at the center. Six more pieces of armor appeared and formed a bulky yellow and grey chest armor. After that, the rider took apart the pole, reattached it, and made an axe.

"**My strength has made you cry!" **he said, cracking his neck.

The two moles charged and slashed the rider, but he didn't even flinch. He took one punch at them, and they were sent flying through several trees. The mole with a claw hand made its way back, but the rider slashed it with his axe several times, destroying it.

'_**I'm up next, Kuma-chan' **_another voice went off in his head. **"Don't make too much of a mess Ryuuta," **he said and pressed the purple button, playing a hip-hop tune, and he swiped the pass.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Den-o theme song- Double action Gun Form**

* * *

**=Gun Form=**

His armor disappeared and a purple dragon slid down his face and morphed into a purple V-shaped mask. Six new pieces of purple armor attached to his body, with two large pieces resembled dragon claws with yellow orbs in the center. He took the axe apart, reformed it, and turned it into a gun.

"**Mind if I defeat you? Can't hear you," **he said and fired his gun at the imagin, making sparks fly.

The imagin tried to slash the rider, but he danced in a hip-hop way and dodged the attack. The Imagin got annoyed and tried to slash again, but den-o caught the axe and fired more blast and knocked the kaijin away.

"_**Oi brat, fun's over, let me in'**_ an angry voice said and the same orb of energy went into the rider and turned him back into the sword form.

"**There we go, everything's back to how it should've been," **he said and took out the pass again and slid it over the belt one more time before throwing it to the side.

**=Full Charge=**

Red energy went from the belt and into the sword, making it glow.

"**Hissatsu. My Hissatsu attack – part 2,"** he announced and the blade detached from the hilt and hovered in the air. Den-o moved his sword left horizontally, letting the blade slash the imagin. He moved it in the opposite direction and slashed the imagin the other way. Finally, he did a straight slash that cut through the center of the imagin and destroyed him.

"**Hehe, well that takes care of… huh?"** from the debris, a cloud of particles went up into the air and formed a giant monster. This monster was a sickly pale color and looked like a combination of a wasp, a bird, and a bat. This monster was a Gigandeath and a Gigandeath Heaven to be exact.

'_Momotaros, do we have DenLiner?'_ cory's voice sounded in Den-o's head.

"**Ehh?! You were conscious the whole time?" **Den-o, or Momotaros, yelled.

'_Of course pudding-for-brains, the other Taros Imagin noticed, why didn't you? Anyway, back to the question: Do you have DenLiner?'_ cory replied back.

"**Yeah, why would… oh, I see what you're getting at,"** said momotaros and he used the pass and scanned it over the belt again. This time a train whistle was heard and in the sky a giant multi-colored portal appeared. A set of tracks came out followed by a train.

Den-o jumped up and got on board the train. The gigandeath fired a bunch of stingers at the time train, but the train moved around and dodged them. Compartments on the train opened up showing a bunch of animal-like weapons. They fired lasers, missiles, and explosives and destroyed the monster in a matter of seconds.

Den-o hopped off the train and removed the belt, turning it back into the UltraDriver and turning back to cory. He looked up and saw DenLiner go through another multi-colored portal and disappear.

"So that was what I was missing," he said and went over to his friends.

"Well… that's that," he said to them.

"You were acting a little weird. It was like you had different voices with different personalities," said Twilight.

"Oh yeah, about that… well… that wasn't me exactly," he said earning confused looks. Just then, a red aura engulfed cory. His eyes turned red and his haired was spiked with a red streak running through it.

"**That's right, it was me, and I sure am cool aren't I?"** he said and everyone's eyes went wide. Another aura engulfed cory, but this time it was blue. Cory got blue eyes, a pair of glasses, and a new hairstyle with a blue streak running through it.

"**Actually sempai, I was the one that did it, and might I say that cory does have quite a few beautiful mares,"** he said and the six blushed.

A yellow aura engulfed him next and this time he had yellow eyes and a ponytail, **"I did the most work kamenoji, my strength made them cry,"** he said.

Next, a purple aura engulfed cory. This time he had purple eyes, a hat, and a purple streak running through his hair. **"Wai, I think I did it," **he said and did a few breakdance moves.

Then, Cory went back to his normal look and grunted, "Everyone… GET OUT!" he said and four 'ghosts' of energy shot out of cory and materialized into four beings.

One was entirely red with some black markings and looked like an oni. Another was entirely blue with orange eyes and resembled a turtle. Next, the third one, the most muscular of the four, was yellow with some fur and had a horn on his head and resembled a bear. The last one was entirely purple with headphones on his head and resembled a dragon.

"**He actually forced us out,"** the blue imagin said.

"**He must be strong, that must be why he turned into Den-o,"** the yellow imagin said, cracking his neck.

"**Oi, what are you six staring at?!" **yelled the red imagin at the ponies who were dumbfounded.

"Okay… now that that's over, everyone meet the Taros," he said, "This is Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros," cory said, pointing to each one.

"Hey Momotaros, can you get DenLiner for us? Cory asked the oni imagin.

"**Sure, why not?"** he said and he held out a pass and tossed it to cory.

"Quick, what's the time," cory asked.

"Well, if my calculations are correct… 12:12," Twilight said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Good," said Cory and he took out the UltraDriver and turned it back into the den-o belt.

Next, he slid the pass over the belt again and this time, a whistle was heard and the train from before appeared in the same multi-colored portal.

"Well, all aboard," cory said and they all got on the train. After they got on, the train let out another whistle and went through another portal.

* * *

The gang was inside the main car, which looked like a dining car. "Everyone, welcome to the train of time – DenLiner," cory announced.

"Wait, this train can go through time?!" Twilight said with her mind making up a trillion questions.

"**Yep, this is the place we call home,"** said Momotaros.

"Wait, all of you actually _live_ here?" said Rarity in disbelief.

"**That's right,"** said Urataros.

"How did you four come by to live in DenLiner exactly?" asked cory.

The four Imagin were silent for a moment, **"Now that you mention it… we have no idea. One day we just… woke up inside here; we didn't know how we got there or who put us there. We got our names, learned about the train, and went on living here,"** explained Urataros.

'_So the story of the Taros Imagin is different here. But then again, it makes sense seeing that humans don't exist in this world'_ cory thought to himself.

"Well, maybe you can join us in Ponyville," offered Twilight.

"**Wai! That's great,"** said ryutaros happily.

"Yeah, and maybe you can help me with fighting the kaijin because I don't think that they're done just yet," cory added.

"**Why not? I could use some exercise anyway,"** said momotaros stretching.

"**You never exercise momonoji,"** said Kintaros and he fell asleep immediately after.

"**What did you say you bear punk,"** Momotaros yelled and tried to tackle the bear but to no avail.

"Hey Momotaros, maybe when we get there you can go to Sugarcube Corner for some pudding," cory said smiling since he already knowing the answer.

"**Pudding! What are we waiting for, let's go,"** said Momotaros and the train went off to its next destination.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you think of this story so far, and if anyone out there has a particular rider that they want me to use, tell me in the reviews. If I don't use that rider, I'm already planning on using him in a future chapter, so ask away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- Cory goes through Ponyville but some unexpected stuff happens along the way as well.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kamen rider or My Little Pony. They belong to Toei and Hasbro. However, I do own my OC and the plot of the story.**

**Reminder-This takes place in the middle of season one, so Twilight isn't an Alicorn.**

**Note- Sorry for the long update. I had a whole lot of stuff happening and I didn't have much time to write this.**

**KamenRiderRival – Kamen rider OOO will be in a not-so-far chapter where everything will be explained. As for W, read this chapter. Fourze will also be shown all in good time.**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was busy bucking at the tress, making all the apples fall. Her sister Applebloom was right next to the trees, trying to catch the apples that fell.

A familiar human and Kintaros came over to them, "Hey Applejack," Cory called over to them.

Applejack looked up and smiled, "Well howdy partner, what're ya'll doing out here?" she asked.

"Well, I came here with Kintaros to help you with the apple collecting," Cory explained.

"What can the big feller do to help?" she asked.

"Kintaros is super strong so I thought that he could knock the apples down," cory said.

"**Yes, my strength will make these trees cry," **he said, cracking his neck.

Kintaros went up to one of the trees and punched it. However, instead of the apples, the tree fell down.

"Mah tree!" Applejack yelled.

"**Ha-ha, my strength really has made these trees cry,"** kintaros said proudly as he saw the leaves flying around in the air. Applejack responded by throwing an apple at his head, which he completely ignored.

"Kintaros! Applejack, I'm really sorry," he said.

"It's fine, just go," she said.

Kintaros turned into his energy ghost form and went inside cory and left, leaving the apple sisters to clean up the mess he made.

* * *

Later, K-Cory went into town. **"I still don't understand what I did wrong. She wanted the tree to fall so I made it fall,"** he said.

'_Kintaros, Applejack just wanted the apples on the trees to fall, not the tree itself.'_ Cory explained.

"**Well… can't one just pick them off the tree instead,"** he offered and cory mentally groaned (literally). Just then an explosion was heard and when K-Cory looked up he saw the Ivy Imagin attacking the town.

'_Kintaros, here's a chance to redeem yourself'_ cory advised.

"**Alright!"** he said and took out cory's UltraDriver and pressed a set of buttons, making the Terminal belt appear on his waist and the driver turn into a pass. Next, he pressed the yellow button, **"Henshin!"** he announced, swiping the pass over the belt.

**=Axe Form=**

The suit, pieces of armor, and mask appeared and he was now Den-o Axe Form.

* * *

On DenLiner, Momotaros saw this and was irritated. **"Oi! Why does the bear get to fight? I'm perfectly fine,"** he complained.

"**It's actually pretty simple sempai, Kin-chan is closer,"** Urataros said.

"**And it's because you're dumb,"** Ryutaros added.

"**Why you little brat!"** Momotaros shouted and tried to chase the dragon imagin.

* * *

Back in the town, the imagin fired energy beams and destroyed some of the town. But den-o jumped up and slashed the imagin with his axe.

"**Don't interfere with my contract,"** the imagin hissed.

"**What kind of contract holder would want destruction?"** den-o said.

"**My contractor said he wanted his business to be popular, so by destroying the town his business will have to be popular,"** the imagin said and laughed maniacally.

"**How cruel,"** Kintaros said and slashed the imagin with his axe.

"**My strength has made you cry,"** he said and cracked his neck before charging at the kaijin.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider Den-o theme song- Double action Axe Form**

* * *

The imagin shot a vine from its arm and wrapped it around den-o's neck but he cut it off. Next, he used the axe and threw it at the imagin and it returned like a boomerang. The Imagin got annoyed and tried to slash kintaros with its double-sided blade. However, Kintaros caught it and slashed the imagin up close.

'_Kintaros, it's time to end it.'_ Cory said.

"**Right!"** and Kintaros took out the pass again, sliding it over the belt before tossing it to the side.

**=Full Charge=**

Yellow energy went out of the belt and into the axe. Kintaros jumped up and used his energized axe to slash through the imagin, destroying it.

"**Dynamic chop,"** he said and cracked his neck again.

'_Thanks a lot kintaros.'_

Den-o removed the belt and the armor vanished. Kintaros went out of cory and turned back into a ball of energy before flying off.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was there as usual. Cory went in and Pinkie was roght in front of him in a blink of an eye. No seriously, cory blinked and she was right there in front of him.

"Hi Cory what's the story?" she said happily.

Cory couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I just fought another kaijin, well technically kintaros fought him but, well anyway, I fought a kaijin and then I thought about coming here. So I'm here," he said to his pink friend.

"That's great, do you want one of my cupcakes," she asked.

"Did you need to ask?" he said and they both laughed.

Just then the door swung open and a green stallion came in. His eyes were bagged and he looked as if he was on drugs.

"You, pink one, give me the best pastries here," he demanded.

"Okie dokie lokie," pinkie said with her usual happy tone. She came back 2 seconds later with a platter full of at least 50 of her special pinkie cupcakes, how she did that in such short time is beyond cory's comprehension.

As soon as the stallion took a bite he spit it out, "You call this your best? This is the worst!" he yelled at pinkie and took out a small USB-like device.

**=Sweets=**

Cory's eyes went wide as he realized what it was, "That's a gaia-" before he could finish the stallion inserted the object through a tattoo on his neck. His body changed into a bipedal monster. This monster was very weird and creepy looking. It was red, green, and yellow and looked like a cross between a mackerel and a plant.

"Dopant!" cory said and took out his driver.

The dopant raised its normal hand and turned it into a sword. **"Die!"** and he swung his sword towards pinkie but it was caught by cory.

The dopant looked over and got annoyed, **"Stay out of this,"** and he tried to slash cory with his sword hand. Cory punched the kaijin in the face, getting a bunch of cream-like goo on his hand, "Ugh, that's just messed up," he said disgusted and whipped the goo off.

He held up his UltraDriver and pressed a series of buttons. He attached the driver to his waist and it became a red 'W' shaped belt. In each of his hands two USB-like devices materialized. One was green and had the letter 'C' on it and the other was purple with a 'J' sign on it. They both looked like the device that the dopant used but looked more like USB drivers.

**=Cyclone=**

**=Joker=**

"Henshin," he announced.

Next he inserted each one into a slot on the driver and pulled the edges of the driver back, giving it a more 'W' look.

**=Cyclone! Joker!=**

A tune played and cory was clad in a new armor. This rider was slightly odd-looking. A silver line went down the center of his body; the right half of his body was green while the left half was black. This rider had red bug eyes, a 'W'-shaped antenna, and a silver scarf.

"Now, count up your crimes," he said while pointing at the sweets dopant.

* * *

**Insert song: Kamen rider W theme song - W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme**

* * *

The dopant tried to slash cory but he grabbed the sword with his black half and snapped it in half. Then he kicked the dopant through a wall and outside with his green half.

"**How is this possible, what are you?"** said the dopant.

"Kamen rider W," he said and jumped up in the air and delivered a wind-powered kick at the kaijin's head.

The dopant stumbled back but fired from its plant arm a bunch of cream-like blasts that hit the black side of double. Nothing seemed to have happened but the cream hardened, making the black side of his body immobile.

Despite this the rider just chuckled, "Is that it?" he said before pulling out another device. It was another USB device but was red and had an 'H' symbol on it, "I have a few more GaiaMemories," he said and pressed the button the device.

**=Heat=**

He pulled the W-driver back together and removed the black memory and replaced it with the red one before pulling out the edges again.

**=Heat! Joker!=**

The rider's green half was now entirely red. His right fist swelled with fire and he slammed his fist into the other half of his body, destroying the cement in the process.

The rider charged at the kaijin and delivered punch after punch of fire at the monster's ugly head before delivering a fire powered kick that knocked the dopant into a building.

"I think it's about time to wrap this up," the rider said and inserted the green memory back in place and turned into the form he had before. This time he took out the black memory and inserted it into a slot on the right side of his belt.

**=Joker - Maximum Drive!=**

W floated up in the air as wind started to circle around him, **"Joker Extreme!"** he announced as his body split in half down the silver line on his body. Then both halves' feet collided with the dopant, creating a huge explosion, and destroying the kaijin.

W landed without a scratch and the stallion from before was there unconscious with the memory he used in pieces.

The W-Driver turned back into the UltraDriver and cory's armor faded. He turned around and pinkie was right in front of him. "Okay seriously, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" she said innocently.

"That thing that-, nevermind."

"Thanks for saving me and my cupcakes," pinkie said as she bounced up and down.

"Well I was trying to protect just you but your welcome," he said.

"By the way, who was that big bully?" said pinkie.

"Well, that was a dopant, it's a monster that a person, or pony, becomes with a GaiaMemory," cory answered, "That little device was a GaiaMemory. Since they're artificial devices, my driver can let me access the memories that are used by the rider I was just now," he explained and laughed a little.

"I feel like you're Twilight right now," he said and they both laughed before going back into the store.

Cory stopped for a second and his eyes went wide, _'If the Dopants exist too, then that means…!'_

"Whatcha doing cory," said Pinkie bringing Cory back to reality.

Cory shook his head and looked back at his pink friend, "Nothing pinkie, just thinking. Anyway let's go and the two went back.

* * *

In a remote part of the Everfree Forest, several strange kaijin were there. One was female with a tan-colored body and resembled a clay doll. Another was blue and resembled a knight with Nazca symbols on it. Another resembled a gold-colored sabre-tooth tiger. The second to last one (probably the weirdest looking one) was also female and was red with a very scary look, it also one slightly resembled a scarecrow. The final one was in the shadows in the trees, its appearance was hard to tell but it had a large headdress and cape. Unlike the other kaijin, this one had a more terrifying and evil tone to it. These kaijin were also dopants, but not just any dopants, these were commanders. These dopants included the Nazca, ClayDoll, Taboo, Smilodon, and that other one.

"**I sense our little dopant is no more,"** the Nazca dopant said.

The Taboo dopant hovered down to the side of the Nazca dopant, **"But what is very interesting is that our dopant was destroyed by someone who also used Gaiamemories." She said.**

"**That's impossible, we're the only ones with Gaia memories,"** the ClayDoll dopant said.

"**Yes, but those memories were different from ours, the memories that he had did not originate from us,"** she replied.

"**Tch, that makes no sense,"** ClayDoll said back annoyed.

"**It means he had memories that we didn't create,"** the Nazca dopant said.

"**I-I knew that!"** the ClayDoll said back.

The dopant in the shadows got up and went into the light, revealing it to be the Terror dopant. **"If there is a being that has his own set of independent Gaia Memories… that could be a problem to our project,"** he said.

"**Well what are we going to do about it father?" **the Taboo dopant said.

"**Leave that to me,"** The Terror dopant said and went over to a fountain/well structure. Out of black smoke a scroll appeared in his hands before he dropped it into the fountain.

A bright beam of green light shot out of the fountain before revealing a GaiaMemory with an 'A' on it.

The Terror dopant grabbed it and walked over to the Taboo dopant, **"Use this memory to find a suitable user to deal with the pest,"** he said and gave the memory to her.

"**As you wish,"** she said before taking the memory and flying off.

"**Father, what are you planning?" **the Claydoll dopant said.

"**Like I said, if there is a being with his own set of independent Gaia Memories, it could be a problem. We simply cannot afford to have even the smallest of problems in our operation. To combat this, we will need new allies, I will get one and your sister will get the other one to destroy that pest,"** he said and laughed loudly.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you think of this story so far, and if anyone out there has a particular rider that they want me to use, tell me in the reviews. If I don't use that rider, I'm already planning on using him in a future chapter, so ask away or better yet, PM me!**


End file.
